


Surprise Party

by lanalucy



Series: Helo asks [5]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Community: bsg_epics, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, Forced Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:09:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can we really pull this off?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Surprise Party

**Author's Note:**

> Series was written as commentfics for bsg_epics' Inspiration Day - Asking Advice. I chose Helo as a character, and other people prompted me with other characters from whom Helo would ask advice.
> 
> This segment is in an alternate universe.

“You really think this is necessary, Sir?”  
  
“I do.  They’ve been dancing around this for years.   The Cylons seem to be giving us a break at the moment, so we need to take advantage of the lull.  I need them both at 100%, not distracted by what they’re *not* doing.”  
  
“We’ll have to have a foolproof plan.  Neither of them are stupid; they’ll both see through almost anything we can come up with.”  
  
“Here’s what we do.  Leave rations and water in the brig.  Two days' worth, to be safe.  Take out the cots, but leave the mats.  I’ll have them both here in my quarters for a ‘family dinner’ and I’ll be liberal with the ambrosia.  Triad game.  Tigh will be happy to make up a reason to send them to the brig, and once they’re locked up, we’ll just wait them out.  They’ll bitch about it, probably fight with each other, then, well, they’ll figure it out.  Ties, or scarves or something.”  
  
“Uh, Sir?”  
  
“Son, I don’t want to think about it, either.  Something else Kara let slip one night when we were talking about Zak.  I keep hoping it’ll just fade away.”  
  
Helo clears his throat.  “Yes, Sir.   One last question.  Who are we going to post outside the brig to confirm that they’ve, uh, cooperated with our plan?”


End file.
